The Toughest Goodbye
by Fatcatgotchat
Summary: My OC characters, and real characters. Tigerstar has been reborn into ThunderClan. He has to figure out where his paws will lead him. Will he keep the same destiny as his previous life, or will he change it? "The Tiger in the Storm, the Broken Shadow, the River Hawk, and the Sky's Breeze will unite, unless the Storm weakens..." Rated T cause its Warriors
1. The Dark Forest

**I will try to post two or more chapters every week. I have a lot of OC characters, so I thought I'd try a Fanfic. Comment what you think.**

* * *

Tigerkit looked up as he saw Bramblestar jump on the Highledge. Bramblestar called the Clan together.

 _I can't believe that I'm gonna be an apprentice already! It feels like just yesterday Breezepelt asked me to train in the Dark Forest._

"Tigerkit, please step forward," Bramblestar said, snapping Tigerkit out of his thoughts.

Tigerkit stepped forward.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Ivypool, you will be his mentor. You are loyal, determined, and brave, and I know you'll do your best to pass on these qualities to your apprentice."

Tigerpaw padded proudly over to Ivypool. He touched his nose to Ivypool's.

He heard ThunderClan cheering his name. "Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw!"

 _Good. This means that ThunderClan doesn't suspect anything of me._

"Congratulations," Dovewing purred.

Bumblestripe rested his tail on Tigerpaw's back. "You made it, son."

Tigerpaw knew that Bumblestripe wasn't his real father. His real father was Tigerheart, from ShadowClan. Bumblestripe was just acting as his father to keep Dovewing out of trouble.

Tigerpaw recalled the memory where he snuck out of camp and went to the ShadowClan border. He had run into Tigerheart. Tigerheart had looked at his son. Tigerpaw looked a lot like his father.

"Tigerkit?" asked Tigerheart.

"How do you know who I am?" Tigerkit had asked.

"She didn't tell you… Dovewing's keeping the truth from you. Bumblestripe isn't your father. I am."

Tigerpaw had stared at his father in horror. "So... you mean… my mother has been lying to me?"

"Sadly, that is the truth." Tigerheart dipped his head. "You should go before she realizes you're gone."

Tigerpaw had dipped his head, then ran back to ThunderClan without stopping.

Tigerpaw snapped out of the memory as he heard Ivypool call his name.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," he said, innocently.

"If you want to succeed, you need to pay more attention," said Bumblestripe, lashing his tail in frustration.

"It's okay," Ivypool told him. "Come on, Tigerpaw. We're gonna tour ThunderClan's territory."

"Okay," Tigerpaw said, trotting happily after his mentor.

First they toured the territory, then went to the WindClan border.

"Do you smell that strange scent? That's WindClan."

Tigerpaw looked around to see if he saw Breezepelt. There was no trace of him.

Tigerpaw followed Ivypool to the ShadowClan border. His heart started to race at the thought of seeing his real father again.

"That disgusting scent is ShadowClan," Ivypool said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Tigerpaw snorted. "How do they live with it?" he asked himself, quietly. He hadn't realized how bad it smelled during his previous visit.

"What? Did you say something?" Ivypool asked.

He looked up as Rowanstar, Crowfrost, Tawnypelt, and Dawnpaw came to the border.

"Just giving Tigerpaw a tour of the territory," Ivypool mewed, politely.

"Make sure he knows exactly where the border is and that he doesn't cross," growled Crowfrost.

"Easy, it's just a little apprentice," meowed Rowanstar, calmly.

 _Little?_ Tigerpaw thought in frustration. _I'm as big as some the smaller warriors! I am nowhere near_ little _!_ Tigerpaw lashed his tail. _How stupid are theses ShadowClan cats, anyway?_

"We should be going," Ivypool meowed, clearly sensing Tigerpaw's anger.

Tigerpaw followed Ivypool as they headed back to camp.

He couldn't help but think about Dawnpaw's expression. She was staring at him. She wouldn't look away. For one moment, their eyes had locked and a silent message had passed through them. They were to meet at the border, at moonhigh.

Tigerpaw looked up and saw the sun was pretty low in the sky, turning the lake a golden color.

Once in camp, Frostkit came running up to him.

"How was it? Was it huge? Did you meet any of the other Clans, and if you did, what were they like? Did you hunt? Did you fight? Is Ivypool nice or is she tough? How do you like being an apprentice? Is it tiring? Or is it fun? I've always wanted to practice battle moves. Can I try with you?" she squeaked on and on.

Tigerpaw's head hurt. She was asking so many questions.

"I'll answer what I can, for you."

She looked at him with anticipation.

"I had a good look around the territory, and you won't believe how big it is. It's huge! I meet with a group of ShadowClan cats who were angry at us for no reason. I didn't meet any WindClan cats. I didn't hunt or fight. Ivypool is a mixture of both. She's nice, in a tough way. Being an apprentice is fun. It makes you feel like you truly are apart of your Clan. It's kinda tiring, but it's worth it. It's fun with all the fighting and hunting and exploring. I don't think it's a good idea to train with me. Not until you're an apprentice." He touched his tail tip to the little white and ginger cat's forehead.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"How am I funny?"

"You're acting different. Who are you mooning over?"

"What? No one! You know that."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. See if I believe you."

Tigerpaw walked over to the apprentices' den. He chose a nest towards the entrance.

The wind had picked up and was whipping Tigerpaw's fur everywhere.

He gave a slight shiver. _Breezepelt! I almost forgot, tonight's my first night of training!_

Tigerpaw sighed, then fell into a deep sleep.

He blinked open his eyes, and he was standing in the same dark place as he did when he was a kit, three moons before.

Breezepelt was sitting near him, looking irritated.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!"

"Why would I pass up on a deal like gaining more power and strength than every other weak, foolish cat?"

"I'm only accepting you because you are very useful to the Dark Forest. More than you know."

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. "Like I'm anything special."

"Tigerstar, don't lie. The Dark Forest knows who you are."

 _Tigerstar… I am Tigerstar. The Dark Forest is my home, and it forever will be my home._

"Keep an eye out for Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar. They might also be back in the living world."

"Question, what are we waiting for? We should be training, not just wasting time talking!"

"That's the spirit! I thought you had lost it. Now, let's see if there is anything new that you don't know." Breezepelt stared off into the trees, thinking.

Tigerpaw let his mind wander. It wandered farther than he wanted it to. _Dawnpaw! She's gonna be standing at the border all night! Now I have to figure out how to wake myself up._

Tigerpaw looked around. He saw a big tree. He charged it, jamming his head into the trunk, causing him to go unconscious.

He awoke in his nest and looked around the ThunderClan camp. It was deserted, except for the cat who was on watch. Tigerpaw squinted his eyes and noticed it was Squirrelflight.

He got up, and snuck back to the dirt place. He knew there was a tunnel there. He went through and felt the cool night breeze ruffle his pelt. He didn't care as he ran silently to the ShadowClan border.

He sat a few tail lengths from the border and looked around. He was disappointed after he didn't see Dawnpaw.

His tail drooped as he stood up. He turned to walk back to the camp, when he heard a hiss. He turned around and came face to face with Dawnpaw.

They stared at each other for a few moments, Tigerpaw not knowing what to say.

"Well? Why did you want to meet here?" asked Dawnpaw.

"Me? I thought it was you!"

"Well then there is no point in this meeting. Goodbye." She got up and went back to her side of the border.

Tigerpaw just stared after her. He didn't want to call to her, in fear that someone was watching them. He didn't want to follow her just in case ShadowClan came near the border.

His heart dropped. He didn't expect their first meeting to go like that.

He got up and walked back to the ThunderClan camp, disappointed.

Tigerpaw re-entered the Dark Forest.

He didn't make eye contact with Breezepelt.

"Well? Why? Why did you just leave like that?" he sounded angry.

"I was meeting someone."

"You always did have one weakness. Love. You always had a mate who you loved."

"I'm only an apprentice! I'm not mooning over any cat yet!"

"Good. Then we can start training."

Tigerpaw followed his new mentor deeper into the trees.

They came to a clearing. Mapleshade was sitting in the center.

"It's about time we started training," she meowed, impatiently.

Tigerpaw ducked his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Now Mapleshade, I want you to chase Tigerpaw."

Tigerpaw looked at Mapleshade and she was charging at him.

He ran. He knew Mapleshade was stronger than him, in this life.

He swerved around trees. He didn't slow down, even after Mapleshade did.

Tigerpaw turned around and gave Mapleshade a long scratch down the left side of her face.

Breezepelt pounced on her from behind and bit her throat.

Blood started to well up. Mapleshade fell limp.

Breezepelt let go of her throat, then got off her.

Mapleshade stood up and she was shaky.

"You do know that one. Good," meowed Breezepelt.

Tigerpaw looked at his mentor proudly. "It's an old WindClan trick."

"Yes it is."

They did some other battle moves.

"Tonight was just testing to see what you remember. Tomorrow the real fun starts," meowed Breezepelt.

Tigerpaw was plunged into blackness.

The sun was shining in Tigerpaw's eyes after he got up. It had been half a moon since his first visit to the Dark Forest. He hadn't seen Dawnpaw since, and he was glad about that.

Tigerpaw looked up at Bramblestar, who was once again sitting on the Highledge, getting ready to announce new apprentices.

"Frostkit, Zebrakit, Crowkit, and Lightningkit please step forward."

The four kits' fur was very ungroomed, and they were all bouncy.

"Frostkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Cinderheart. Zebrakit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Zebrapaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. Lightningkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Birchfall. Crowkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw."

Tigerpaw heard whispers come from his Clanmates.

He looked at Crowkit. He looked confused.

Leafpool jumped up on the Highledge next to Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar and I have decided to try something different," Leafpool meowed.

"We have agreed that Leafpool will help Briarlight mentor Crowpaw."

Leafpool jumped down and walked over to Briarlight.

The four new apprentices touched noses with their new mentors.

Frostpaw bounded over to Tigerpaw.

"Now we can train together!" she squeaked, excitedly.

"Maybe," Tigerpaw replied.

Cinderheart followed her apprentice. "Frostpaw, we're gonna tour the territory."

"Yay!"

"Tigerpaw, you want to join us?" asked Cinderheart.

Frostpaw looked like she was gonna start to plead with him. She kept her mouth shut.

"I better not. I don't know what Ivypool would say."

Cinderheart dipped her head. "Okay. Maybe next time."

Tigerpaw gave a small smile.

 _ThunderClan really has no suspicions about me. I blend right in with all the other "cool" cats. Acting like a good apprentice really pays off._

* * *

 **This is my first good Fanfic. It's also the first non complete romance story about Leafpool and Crowfeather. This one is for my friend.**

 **Thing about me: I have a cat who's named Leafshine.**

 **Question: I know I asked this earlier, but what did you think of this Fanfic? What's something I can improve on?**

 **If you were confused, hang in there. Most people were. Chapter 5 answers some questions. Feel free to PM me or type a review with them.**


	2. The First Gathering

Tigerpaw looked out at the lake. The full moon glowed brightly on the surface of the lake.

He was excited. He would get to meet apprentices from other Clans. He would also get to meet Breezepelt, and not in a dream.

The four of the five new ThunderClan apprentices were walking together. Tigerpaw was walking alone, in the back of the group.

Frostpaw broke away from the group of apprentices to walk with Tigerpaw.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

 _I wonder if Dawnpaw will be there. I hope not. Our last conversation took a turn to the worst._

He looked over at Frostpaw. _Uh oh. She looks agitated._

"You clearly don't care about what I have to say." She stalked off.

 _It seems like I don't have friends anymore._

Tigerpaw bumped into Jayfeather, who was ahead of him.

"Hey!" Jayfeather said, spinning around to face him. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he grumbled.

Jayfeather muttered something else, but Bramblestar raised his voice over Jayfeather.

"Apprentices, you cross after the warriors."

Tigerpaw finally jumped down onto the island. He stared at all the cats already on the island.

He spotted Breezepelt, and ran over.

"Tigerpaw, I'm glad to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

Something rammed into Tigerpaw, which he rolled a ways away from Breezepelt.

"Hey!" Tigerpaw hissed.

Dawnpaw had pinned him down to the ground.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"To say sorry."

"For what?" Tigerpaw felt confused. There was nothing for her to apologize about.

"Our last conversation. I was very tired and unhappy. I feel like I know you from somewhere else."

 _Does she know I'm Tigerstar?_ His fur started to stand on end.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something?" she asked, alarmed.

"Nothing, sorry. My thoughts just ran wild."

Does _she know?_ he thought.

"Where do you think you know me from?"

 _Why does she also seem familiar? Who is she?_

"I don't know. I just can't shake the feeling that I know or knew you."

"You had a past life?"

Her smile faded. She shook her head. "No."

 _Huh. She must be lying._

"Weird," he said

Dawnpaw suddenly sat back and looked up at the Great Oak.

Tigerpaw flattened his fur and sat next to her.

Bramblestar announced the five new apprentices.

"Five?" she hissed in his ear. "I thought it was only you."

He leaned towards her. "Four littermates got apprenticed today," he whispered back.

She licked his forehead in response.

Tigerpaw felt something inside him that he hadn't felt for moons. He didn't know what it was.

The other leaders gave their announcements.

After, a RiverClan, and ShadowClan apprentice came over.

"Dawnpaw, who is this cat you are friends with," asked the ShadowClan cat, warily.

"Shaggypaw, this is Tigerpaw. Who's the RiverClan cat?" she replied.

"I'm Eaglepaw," replied the RiverClan tom.

"Eaglepaw, and Shaggypaw. Nice to meet you."

The tom named Shaggypaw narrowed his eyes at Tigerpaw. "He isn't bothering you, is he?" he asked to Dawnpaw.

"Why would he be? It's a gathering."

Shaggypaw brought his face next to hers and licked her cheek.

Tigerpaw noticed Eaglepaw had moved next to him.

"Shaggypaw is mooning over Dawnpaw. Don't tell him that you know."

"I won't," Tigerpaw stammered.

"Oh yeah, it's good to see you again father."

"It's good to see you too, Hawkfrost."

"Shaggypaw is Brokenstar."

Tigerpaw stared at Eaglepaw. "So, the whole group is back together? No wonder we were called the Broken Tiger, Shaggy Eagle Hawks."

Eaglepaw snorted. "Only you thought of us as that."

Tigerpaw watched as Dawnpaw got up and left as Shaggypaw joined the two toms.

"Tigerstar, it's good to see you."

"Same with you, Brokenstar."

"He told you."

"Yep."

"Hey, where's Breezepelt?" asked Eaglepaw.

Shaggypaw ran off, and came back seconds later with Breezepelt.

"I see the three of you found each other," commented Breezepelt.

The apprentices nodded.

"I was wondering. Now you know why you three come every few nights."

"Your WindClan, Tigerpaw is ThunderClan, Eaglepaw is RiverClan, and I'm ShadowClan," Shaggypaw piped in.

"Hey Breezepelt, our leaders are leaving," said Eaglepaw.

The two got up and left.

Rowanstar came over, and pulled Shaggypaw away.

Tigerpaw looked around for Dawnpaw. He couldn't find her.

 _We didn't get to say our goodbyes._

He glared at Shaggypaw.

 _And another stupid cat is already mooning over her!_

"You okay?" asked Frostpaw.

Tigerpaw jumped.

"Sorry to startle you."

"No no, it's okay."

Frostpaw pressed into him.

Tigerpaw finally spotted Dawnpaw, heading towards him. She stopped when she noticed Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw," he said trying to get away. "I want to talk to someone."

"Okay." She ran to join her littermates.

Dawnpaw had turned around and was heading to her Clanmates.

Tigerpaw bounded over to her.

"Dawnpaw," he said.

"What?" she snapped. "I saw you with her."

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends!"

Dawnpaw turned her back to him. "We shouldn't be friends."

Tigerpaw stared after her sadly as she followed her Clanmates off the island.

He was last to leave the island as he followed his Clanmates back to camp.

He lay awake in his nest thinking about where he went wrong.

 _Does she really like me that much, that when Frostpaw tried to comfort me, that set Dawnpaw off? Or did Brokenstar tell her something?_

Tigerpaw grunted, then got up and snuck out of camp.

He caught the scent of herbs. He put his nose to the ground, and recognized Leafpool's scent. He followed it to the WindClan border.

"Leafpool? What are you doing?"

She dropped the herbs she was holding and spun around.

"What are you doing following me?"

"Restless. I could say bad break up but that doesn't describe it very well."

Leafpool snorted. "Poor you."

Leafpool dived under a bush as a dark cat approached.

"Tigerpaw? What are you doing here?"

"Crowfeather, I have to ask the same thing."

"Thought I'd do some late night hunting, then I saw you."

"I was restless then I followed Leafpool's scent to the border."

Leafpool wiggled her way out from under the bush. She grunted when she saw Crowfeather.

"Great StarClan. It had to be Leafpool."

"Of course it did," she hissed back.

Crowfeather snarled. "I thought I never wanted to see your face again."

"You just can't beat fate."

Tigerpaw sat silently, watching them argue.

Finally, Crowfeather jumped to ThunderClan's side of the stream.

Leafpool sat calmly as Crowfeather pressed his face into Leafpool's cheek.

"Man, have I missed this," Crowfeather murmured.

Leafpool twined her tail with his in return.

Tigerpaw felt his heart drop. _I could have this with Dawnpaw. Instead of me, it's two older cats,_ he thought sadly. _Those two were already in love moons before this. There is no arguing with the past._

Tigerpaw sighed.

The two love-cats turned to look at him.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" asked Crowfeather.

"I guess not, since I feel the same way about a cat from another Clan. This will stay between us three."

Crowfeather nodded. "Good."

Leafpool pressed her face into Crowfeather's scruff.

 _I want Dawnpaw!_ he wailed inwardly. _Even after I got to see her again, we still didn't say goodbye!_

Tigerpaw notice Crowfeather got on top of Leafpool. Crowfeather arched his back.

A few seconds after, Leafpool hissed at him and batted his nose.

Crowfeather jumped back and sat with Tigerpaw.

They watched as Leafpool rolled around for a few minutes.

"Do you think you can do this again with Leafpool for the next moon?" asked Crowfeather, quietly.

"Probably. It doesn't pain me too much to watch you two do this."

Crowfeather licked his cheek. "Thanks."

Crowfeather jumped back over the stream and ran back to the WindClan camp.

Leafpool stared after him.

"He wants to meet like this for the next moon. All three us."

Leafpool looked at him. "I'd like that."

"Let's meet him tomorrow, then."

"Sounds good."

The two cats walked back to camp in silence.

Once in camp, Leafpool went to the warriors den, and Tigerpaw to the apprentices den.

He rolled around in his nest, staring at the camp entrance.

"Tigerpaw? You awake?" came a sleepy voice next to him.

"Yes."

Frostpaw curled into him. She pressed her muzzle to his. "Good."

Tigerpaw quietly started purring. He licked the top of Frostpaw's head.

"I think I like you," she murmured.

"I think you're tired," Tigerpaw murmured back.

He soon heard her gentle snores.

He felt something stronger with this cat, than he felt with Dawnpaw.

 _Maybe Frostpaw is my destiny, not Dawnpaw. Breezepelt, Shaggypaw, Eaglepaw, and I will rule the Clans. We are each from different Clans. One day all four of us will be leaders together. First I need to earn Squirrelflight's respect, and the respect of the rest of the Clan. ThunderClan needs to trust me before I become leader, if I do. What am I thinking, a prophecy came to me in the last life._ The Tiger in the Storm, the Broken Shadow, the River Hawk, and the Sky's Breeze will unite, unless the Storm weakens...

* * *

 **I got a little carried away on the Leafpool, Cro** **wfeather thing, sorry.**

 **Something about me: I'm a big fan of CrowXLeaf**

 **Question: What should some warrior names be for the apprentices?**


	3. Turning New Leaves

Tigerpaw laid on a branch near the training hollow. He was watching Leafpool, Briarlight, and Crowpaw train.

Briarlight tossed a moss ball to Crowpaw. The two were practicing for if Crowpaw was unable to use his hind legs.

Tigerpaw recalled the previous night when he had skirmish with his father.

ShadowClan had thought ThunderClan had been stealing their prey.

 _Why would we steal prey? I mean, we have all the prey we need here in ThunderClan. Maybe they just want to blame us for something they thought we did._

Tigerpaw snapped out of his thoughts as the moss ball hit his face.

Tigerpaw grunted as the moss ball fell in front of him. He batted it back to Briarlight.

"Tigerpaw, you want to help?"

"Sure," Tigerpaw replied dryly.

Briarlight gave him a funny look. "Crowpaw, fight Tigerpaw without using your hind legs."

Crowpaw nodded, then got down on the ground.

Tigerpaw jumped down in front of Crowpaw.

"Who starts?" Crowpaw asked.

"Whoever gets the first swipe," Tigerpaw replied, slashing a blow at Crowpaw's nose.

Crowpaw blinked at him, then reached out his neck and bit Tigerpaw's leg.

Tigerpaw hissed in pain, then bit Crowpaw's scruff.

Crowpaw dragged his claws deeply across Tigerpaw's throat.

Tigerpaw instantly let Crowpaw go, then he crouched close to the ground.

Crowpaw got up, then took a step back. He looked warily at Briarlight.

"That's enough training with Tigerpaw for today," she told him.

Crowpaw ran off, and Briarlight dragged herself after him.

Leafpool walked over to him. "You okay?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "Barely."

Leafpool ran off, then came back with cobwebs. She made Tigerpaw lay on his side so she could apply them his neck and paw.

Tigerpaw looked at her. _She's so kind and gentle. No wonder Crowfeather is in love with her._

Tigerpaw's heart cracked as he thought of the word love. It made him think of Dawnpaw.

"I'm with Crowfeather's kits," Leafpool whispered in his ear.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you or not."

Leafpool stifled a laugh.

"Tigerpaw?" asked Frostpaw as she came to the training hollow. "He wasn't kidding! You really are hurt!"

Tigerpaw groaned. He didn't want to see her.

 _I didn't want to accept it but, maybe Frostpaw is my destiny, and not Dawnpaw._ Somehow, that didn't feel right to Tigerpaw.

Frostpaw pressed her face into his cheek. "You'll be okay. You have a good cat taking care of you."

Leafpool let Tigerpaw lean on her as they walked back to camp.

Tigerpaw slumped into a nest in the medicine den. He soon fell asleep.

He woke up in the familiar forest that he did every night. Except this time was different. There was no other cats.

Tigerpaw strolled along a path. The tall dark trees loomed overhead.

Tigerpaw came to a dark pool of water. He dipped his paw in and the water rippled.

He saw a cat walking away. It was a tiger. He noticed that the time of day was dawn. The tiger started to run. Everything was frosting over pretty fast behind the tiger. A breeze started to whip the tiger around, but he kept going. An eagle swooped down and pecked on the tiger. The tiger kept running. The tiger came to an undergrowth, and the frost started to catch up. The tiger kept running on and on. He kept running towards the dawn.

 _The tiger kept running towards the dawn, and away from the frost. I'm the tiger! The dawn is probably Dawnpaw. I ran towards Dawnpaw, and away from Frostpaw! Does that mean my destiny is with Dawnpaw?_

"What are you doing here so early?" hissed a voice from behind him.

He spun around and came face to face with Mapleshade.

"Remember, this is my home, and it's always been," he hissed back.

Mapleshade dipped her head. "Just making sure you aren't an impostor." She pounced on him and they rolled over.

Tigerpaw kicked out his legs into Mapleshade's belly.

Mapleshade tried to slash his throat, but Tigerpaw blocked her swipe with his paw.

He managed to launch Mapleshade into a tree.

She staggered and fell. She picked herself up, then launched herself at Tigerpaw. She bit his throat.

Blood welled up into a puddle around his neck. He tried to kick her off him, but he was too weak from his scratch from earlier. He went limp.

Mapleshade kept her jaws around his neck, then let go and got off him.

Tigerpaw laid limp for awhile longer. _Mapleshade loves vengeance._

He got up slowly. "You can't beat me!" he hissed at her.

"She spun around. "You should be dead!" She launched herself at him.

He blacked out before she hit him.

He groaned and woke up in a pool of blood and sweat.

"What happened?" exclaimed Briarlight after he woke up.

"I don't know," he murmured.

Briarlight dragged herself out of den, then came back with Leafpool.

"You got worse!" she exclaimed.

Tigerpaw moaned.

Dawnpaw and Rowanstar suddenly burst into the medicine den.

Tigerpaw lifted his head to look at Dawnpaw. She looked back at him in horror.

Leafpool aroused Jayfeather, who then left with Rowanstar.

Dawnpaw stayed. She ran into the herb store, and came back with cobwebs. She placed them on Tigerpaw's neck wound.

It bled through the cobwebs.

She lightly placed her paws on his wound and left them there.

"Dawnpaw, are you a medicine cat apprentice?"

"No."

"I think you should be. You'd be a good one. Where did you learn so much about herbs?"

"I don't know. It just came to me. Besides, I don't want to be a medicine cat. I'm already in love with someone."

Tigerpaw felt his heart crack. She loved someone besides him.

"You seem like you know what you're doing, so I'll leave you two alone." Leafpool got up, and left.

Tigerpaw looked into Dawnpaw's eyes. "Shaggypaw? You're in love with Shaggypaw?"

She nodded her head, embarrassed. "I was angry. He was there. Something clicked... and now I love him."

"That's good for you."

"You don't seem that happy about my choice. Why?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"You're my friend. I want you to be happy."

"You know what, he was right. Love is weakness!"

 _Breezepelt was right all along. Love is weakness, and I can't deny it._

"I didn't know you felt so strongly for me."

 _You didn't know? How could you not know!_

 _Tigerpaw, calm down..._

 _What? Who's there?_

 _Tigerpaw, you have to trust me..._

 _How can I trust you when I don't know who you are?_

 _I'm the voice inside your head..._

 _I didn't know there was a voice inside my head._

 _You need me. If you don't control your temper, no one will want to be around you..._

"Tigerpaw, you aren't listening, are you?"

He stared at her.

 _Look at that beautiful face. She has feelings for me. Deep down, where she'd never admit them._

 _Kep telling yourself that. It might just work..._

 _Oh voice, of course you have to insult me._

He shook his head.

"Tigerpaw, you can't be in love with me. I'm from a different Clan."

"That doesn't matter. Our love can survive even in different Clans."

Dawnpaw searched his gaze.

He made sure to give nothing away.

"Your eyes blaze determinedly."

 _Oh, crap. I did give something away._

"I like that in a tom."

"How old are you? You sound like a love-sick warrior."

She snorted. "Eight moons. Same as you."

"That's incorrect. I'm a day older than you."

"Oh, one measly day."

Tigerpaw smiled. He knew he could never feel like this with Frostpaw.

Dawnpaw got off him, then curled up next to him.

He realized that the almost full moon was high into the night sky. It covered the den in moonlight.

"You look good in moonlight," Dawnpaw whispered.

"You look better in moonlight than I do," he whispered back.

 _I'm starting to doubt my earlier thoughts of being with Frostpaw. Dawnpaw and I are in love, and we aren't afraid. We may be in different Clans, but that doesn't change anything. I will always love her, no matter what happens._

He had a strange feeling that this wouldn't last for very long. Something terrible would happen soon.

* * *

 **I don't know what to say. Tigerpaw lets his love blind his judgement. He needs help. He also still has that fierce passion for violence.**

 **Some random thing about me: My friend and I write spoofs together.**

 **Friend: *waves* you bet we do!**

 **Me: welcome to my fanfic, friend**

 **Question: Which is your favorite real genuine Warriors book?**

 **Mine's the new one, from A Vision Of Shadows arc, The Apprentice's Quest. I won't spoil it for those who haven't read it yet.**

 **next chapter, depending on how many reviews I get, I'll answer somethings.**

 **(I'm sorry about the tons of authors notes. I'm also aware how each chapter had less words every time. I'll try to make them longer. Sorry for my problematic self).**


	4. The Fox

**I've decided to try something different. Every four chapters will be from someone else's perspective for half the chapter. This one is from Dawnpaw's perspective.**

 **I'm also sorry for Tigerstar not being the big mean cat. He will be later in this chapter. I have some things planned for him...**

* * *

Dawnpaw looked at Tigerpaw.

 _Do I want Tigerpaw or Shaggypaw? Shaggypaw is from my Clan, and he's my best friend. Tigerpaw is in ThunderClan. I'm not supposed to love him, but I do anyway._

She licked Tigerpaw's neck.

He grunted.

"How do you feel?" she asked him.

"How do I feel?" he snapped. "The same as earlier!"

Dawnpaw felt hurt. _He doesn't normally act like that with me._

"Sorry about losing my temper."

Dawnpaw rolled so her back was to him. "It's okay, I guess."

Tigerpaw licked her neck. "I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Then why won't you accept it?"

"Because I try to love you, then you hurt someone that I are about or you hurt me!"

Tigerpaw was silent. Finally he said something. "Go. This isn't a thing we should be doing."

"I will. I don't know why Rowanstar left me here in the first place!" she got up and left.

She ran back to the ShadowClan camp with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _Why did he have to break my heart? Does he know that I did have a past life, and that I've been lying to him?_

Shaggypaw met her back at the camp entrance.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" asked Shaggypaw, comfortingly.

She nodded.

"Who did what?"

"I lost a friend."

"Who?"

"Tigerpaw."

"I told you not to be friends with him. He's a bad cat."

"You were right," she whispered, leaning on him.

They walked back to camp.

Rowanstar stopped the two apprentices on their way to the apprentices den.

"Sorry for leaving you in ThunderClan's camp."

"It's okay. ThunderClan is... welcoming."

Rowanstar snorted. "They always have been."

Shaggypaw and Dawnpaw made their way to the apprentices den.

Once in their nests, Shaggypaw curled around Dawnpaw.

"I love you," whispered Shaggypaw.

Dawnpaw pressed her face into his neck. "I love you too," she purred.

She soon fell asleep.

She woke up in a really dark forest. The tall trees loomed darkly overhead.

Dawnpaw felt a little bit afraid. She had been there before, a long time ago.

 _The Dark Forest!_ she realized, in horror.

"Dawnpaw," growled a voice that sent chills down her spine.

She fluffed out her fur. "Breezepelt. I didn't think you still went to the Dark Forest after the Great Battle."

A cat pounced on Dawnpaw's back. Dawnpaw hissed.

"I didn't expect to see you, Mapleshade."

"You're interrupting our training session!" hissed a new voice Dawnpaw recognized as Eaglepaw, Shaggypaw's friend.

"Eaglepaw, does Shaggypaw know you're here?"

"Of course he does. He's been lying to you, and everyone else. He's Brokenstar!"

"Where is he?" she hissed, growing angry.

Dawnpaw flipped herself around, under Mapleshade's grasp, and kicked out her hind legs as hard as she could, making Mapleshade stagger backwards.

A new cat pounced on Dawnpaw. The cat grabbed her scruff, then threw her into a tree.

Dawnpaw grunted and collapsed.

"You shouldn't be here," the cat hissed.

She recognized the cat as a Clanmates of Tigerpaw. Crowpaw.

"You too?"

"The Dark Forest is our home."

"It shouldn't be."

Eaglepaw slashed Dawnpaw's face, making her flinch.

"Answer my question," growled Crowpaw. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know! I just woke up here!" she hissed back.

Breezepelt snorted.

"Let me guess, Tigerpaw also comes here?"

"Yep. He came early today," growled Mapleshade. "So I gave him good reason to come when he's supposed to."

"You almost killed him!"

Breezepelt snorted. "He's the strongest cat in the Dark Forest."

"The strongest cat in the Dark Forest was killed for a second time..." she trailed off.

 _Tigerpaw is Tigerstar? No. He can't be. But he must be..._

"Go scurry home you medicine cat," hissed Mapleshade.

 _Mapleshade and Breezepelt know..._

"I'm no medicine cat!"

She gathered up her strength and launched herself at Mapleshade.

Mapleshade bit Dawnpaw's leg.

Dawnpaw hissed and clawed Mapleshade's eye.

Mapleshade recoiled, clearly not expecting Dawnpaw to fight back like she did.

"Leave," hissed Eaglepaw. "Before you get yourself killed!"

Dawnpaw turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could.

 _Why, StarClan, would you bring me here?_

 _So you could learn the truth about your friends..._ a voice whispered inside her.

Dawnpaw kept running until she got tired. She stopped for a moment. She decided on ramming into a tree to knock herself out.

She rammed into a tall and tree.

"Dawnpaw!" a voice called that was all too familiar to Dawnpaw.

* * *

 **It's time for Tigerpaw's perspective! I'm only doing half a chapter since I ran out of ideas for Dawnpaw.**

 **It's obvious who called out Dawnpaw's name.**

* * *

 _What is up with Dawnpaw? Just cause I got snapped at her, she hates me? I need to stop relying on other cats. My destiny is mine alone, and Dawnpaw is not apart of it._

Tigerpaw ran out of the Dark Forest.

He woke up in the medicine den, the moon high in the night sky.

He quietly got up, and snuck out of camp.

He found a fox set, and pressed his muzzle into the fox's fur.

It snapped at him, making him jump back.

The fox grunted a few times, then was silent.

Tigerpaw had learned the language of grunting, for being dead for so long in the Dark Forest.

He made a few grunts in reply, telling the fox to follow him.

Tigerpaw left the set, the fox following him. They walked toward WindClan's camp.

Lucky for them, Onestar's deputy was sitting guard.

Before the deputy knew what was happening, the fox lunged at his throat, killing him.

The deputy fell dead at the camp entrance, in a pool of blood.

Tigerpaw nodded, then grunted a thanks to the fox.

The fox grunted back that he was welcome, and that he'd do it again if need be.

The two went their separate ways.

Tigerpaw went back to the ThunderClan camp. He got caught by his mentor, Ivypool.

"What are you doing out of camp at this hour?"

"Uh, I needed to make dirt."

"Out here?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "It was that bad."

Ivypool narrowed her eyes at him. "If you say so."

 _She's suspects something of me. She'll probably tell Bramblestar. I could have the fox kill Bramblestar, so Squirrelflight will have less lives by the time I become deputy. I should wait until tomorrow so it's less suspicious._

Tigerpaw snuck back into camp.

He rolled around restlessly in his nest until Dawn, then he started to have some thoughts.

 _Dawnpaw knows about me training in the Dark Forest. She's probably done with me now._

Frostpaw came in the den.

"Hey Tigerpaw, how are you?"

He was careful not to lose his temper with her.

"I'm okay."

"That's good."

They looked at each other in silence.

Tigerpaw cleared his throat. "We both should get to training."

"Cinderheart had her kits yesterday. And at this hour? The sun's barely up!"

Tigerpaw wanted to snarl and claw her.

 _Easy buddy, do not lose your temper with her. She's ones of your only friends..._

 _I know, but I can't control my temper._

 _You must learn to. That'll be your next lesson in the Dark Forest..._

 _Oh great! Now I get a lesson on keeping my temper!_

"Who's your new mentor?"

"Lionblaze. He's so strict!"

"I feel bad."

She smiled. "It's not so bad. At least I learn a lot."

Tigerpaw sat up, and walked over to her. He sat down, his fur brushing hers.

She looked at him, surprised.

"What? You didn't think I liked you?"

She shook her head. "You seemed like you were mooning over someone from a different Clan."

"Oh, well, no. I like you. Not any other she-cat." He looked into her beautiful green eyes.

She looked into his eyes.

Tigerpaw felt as if time had stopped. He had never felt like that with Dawnpaw.

"Tigerpaw, I'd like to speak with you," said Leafpool, breaking him from his trance.

Tigerpaw looked at Leafpool, the. Back at Frostpaw. He pressed his nose into her neck fur.

"Go," he commanded.

She got up and left the den.

Leafpool made sure Jayfeather was still asleep before speaking.

"My kits are due any day, and you realize how bad that could be for me."

"You're only thinking about yourself. How much harm could it be if I told cats who the father was?"

"Why would I tell you of all cat who the father of my kits is?"

 _Dang! I am the only one who knows besides the kits' parents._

"You have a good point."

Leadpool sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"We?" he laughed. "It's you who needs to figure out what's gonna happen to your kits. They're yours, not mine."

Leafpool looked hurt. "I thought you cared."

"I do," he said, realizing his Dark Forest side was starting to show more and more often. "I just have random temper tantrums."

Leafpool looked at him suspiciously. "Whatever you're hiding, you hide it well."

"I'm not hiding anything," he said, fear edging his voice.

"Tomorrow night's the gathering," Leafpool said, changing the subject.

"It is? Already?"

"It doesn't seem like it has been a moon."

"It really doesn't."

"What are you two talking about?" asked a sleepy Jayfeather.

"Oh no, we woke the blind and grumpy monster," Leafpool whispered to him.

Tigerpaw snorted. "I can't disagree to that."

Leadpool smiled.

"Leafpool, don't you have training to do, rather than cracking unfunny jokes? And Tigerpaw, don't you need to be trained?"

"Yeah," Leafpool and Tigerpaw said at the same time.

"Go do it then."

Tigerpaw groaned. "I already learned everything I need to."

"Then go do chores!" Jayfeather snapped.

Leafpool put her tail around Tigerpaw. "Come on, let's go."

Tigerpaw walked out of the den with his tail dragging. He ran out of camp.

He ran into the fox, who swatted at Tigerpaw's muzzle.

Tigerpaw grunted to tell the fox it was just him.

The fox apologized in grunts.

Tigerpaw grunted to the fox that he had another job for the fox.

The fox grunted in excitement.

I need you to kill someone else, Tigerpaw grunted.

The fox just howled in excitement.

 _This is better than i thought it would be. Good._

* * *

 **I know the fox grunting language was kinda fantasy, but Warriors is fantasy! Who cares!**

 **friend: *raises hand* I do.**

 **me: *shakes head and facepalms* sorry.**

 **Anyway, Tigerpaw is getting to be more like his old self.**

 **Question: do you think it's good or bad that he's turning into his old self?**

 **me: i- I think it's bad, but what do I know?**

 **voice in my head: one, you are the author, and two, you love to ship cats and people.**

 **Random thing about me: you can probably guess, I get sidetracked easily.**


	5. The Leaf and the Mouse

**Now, to answer some reviews!**

 **I'm sorry about the story being confusing.**

 **Tigerpaw was in love with Dawnpaw, but he thought he was supposed to be in love with Frostpaw, since she was in his Clan, and she loved him.**

 **The Leafpool and Crowfeather thing was just to take up more space and show Tigerpaw's emotions for that. I'll figure out as I go about Leafpool and Crowfeather from here.**

 **The story changed the last chapter because I realized that Tigerstar is an evil cat, not some love struck cat.**

 **I don't know about Crowpaw needing Leafpool _and_ Briarlight to train him. I guess I thought that Briarlight might need Leafpool's help, since she can't walk properly, and Leafpool hadn't been a mentor before, and isn't exactly a warrior** **.**

 **I'm not really sure about what's happening to Leafpool in this story. She is very OOC (out of control/character/context) and I'll try to fix that problem.**

 **Cats know what zebras are since Warriors is fantasy. I still don't care.**

 **Friend: *looks angrily* I still do!**

 **Me: sorry.**

 **(I know these little mini spoofs aren't funny, but whatever).**

 **Thanks for your reviews and questions. Again, sorry for the confusion.**

 **Another thing is that I was writing this without revision and what not. I wrote each chapter in one day.**

 **Please review what you think, and if you have questions please ask them. I like to know what you think.**

 **I will be posting less often from now on, and stick to a limit of three or four a week.**

* * *

Tigerpaw looked up at the almost full moon.

He brushed through the now familiar undergrowth, looking for the fox set.

He found a cave, and made a loud grunting noise.

He waited for a second, then heard a grunting noise get louder in reply. The fox stepped out of it's set.

Tigerpaw ran back to camp with the fox on his tail.

They stealthily snuck back into camp. Tigerpaw rode on the fox's tail, so his scent wouldn't be detected.

They crept into Bramblestar's den. He was fast asleep.

Tigerpaw quietly grunted, and the fox's jaws enclosed around Bramblestar's neck.

Blood started to pour out of his neck. Bramblestar opened his eyes, and stared at Tigerpaw. He opened his mouth to say something, but his head lolled and his flanks stopped rising before he had a chance.

The fox left the den, then let Tigerpaw get off.

Tigerpaw nodded to the fox, then the fox ran out of camp.

Tigerpaw went to his nest and fell asleep.

He awoke in the Dark Forest as usual.

Breezepelt sat staring at Tigerpaw.

"You're late," he growled.

"I know. Bramblestar is now dead."

Breezepelt smirked. "I was right. It was you."

"Your welcome for helping you become deputy."

"That's the Tigerstar we know and love."

Eaglepaw and Shaggypaw stepped out from behind the tall dark trees.

"We've missed you," meowed Eaglepaw.

"Now, you three. There is something new we are going to learn."

The three apprentices looked at Breezepelt.

"Well, go on then," Shaggypaw said, clearly annoyed.

"We are going to learn how to defend against basic moves that the non-Dark Forest cats know."

Tigerpaw felt disappointed. _I thought we were gonna learn how to kill a cat without leaving our scent or something like that._

"Tigerpaw, you first. Defend against Eaglepaw's attack."

Eaglepaw swung his paw at Tigerpaw's shoulder fast, but Tigerpaw was faster.

Tigerpaw blocked the blow with a blow of his own. He swung his paw at Eaglepaw's shoulder, then hit his leg, making Eaglepaw fall.

"Good. That's one way to do it." Breezepelt nodded approvingly.

They trained like that for the rest of the night.

Breezepelt came up to him and whispered in his ear. " _The Storm is the most important in the Stars."_

Tigerpaw stared and him, then was plunged into darkness.

 _What does he mean by_ The Storm is the most important in the Stars? _What Storm? Is it a cat? A time of hardships? What its it?_

 _You know what it is..._ said the voice in his head.

Tigerpaw groaned as sunlight filled the den. He blinked his eyes open. None of the other apprentices were in the den.

He looked out of the den and saw that everyone was gathered in the clearing.

 _Around Bramblestar's body._

His fur started to tingle.

He got up, stretched, then went to sit next to Frostpaw.

Frostpaw leaned into him.

Tigerpaw sat with the others and "mourned" Bramblestar.

The new Squirrelstar announced that Lionblaze was to be her new deputy, then she and Jayfeather went into the leader's den.

 _Are they gonna go to the Moonpool or the gathering?_

Squirrelstar came out of the den, seconds later.

"Jayfeather and I have agreed that we will go to the gathering tonight, then I"ll receive my nine lives tomorrow."

She jumped down and called cats to go with her to the gathering.

Frostpaw wasn't called, but Tigerpaw was.

Tigerpaw walked next to Leafpool, who's belly was pretty swollen by this point.

"What are you going to do?" he murmured to her.

"I have no idea yet."

Tigerpaw focused on the ground below him. He could sense that something bad was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

"I think you should be becoming a warrior soon," she meowed suddenly.

He looked at her.

"You've been training hard, and you're very loyal."

Tigerpaw nodded. "You really think so?"

"Yes. I'll talk with Squirrelstar about the matter."

 _I know that atleast one cat trusts me. This might be more fun now that a lot of cats trust me._

Tigerpaw noticed that the island was just up ahead.

He crossed the tree bridge.

He caught Dawnpaw's gaze, but he quickly dropped it. _Me and Dawnpaw are done. I don't love her anymore._

Crowfeather crossed the clearing to meet Leafpool.

They rubbed muzzles, then Crowfeather sniffed Leafpool's belly.

"How long until they're due?" Crowfeather murmured loud enough for Tigerpaw to hear.

"About half a moon."

Crowfeather looked into her eyes. "This'll be our last gathering together for a few moons," he mewed, sadly.

Leafpool dipped her head. "Yes. I can try to meet you at the border, or I can have Tigerpaw meet you."

Tigerpaw perked up at the sound of his name.

"I'm good with that," he meowed back.

Leafpool purred. "Thanks."

Tigerpaw looked at the two cats. They looked happy together.

 _I don't need another cat. I only need myself to be happy._

Tigerpaw looked up at the leaders while they gave their announcements.

It was a sad gathering, since Harespring and Bramblestar had both been killed during the night.

Rowanstar lightened the mood by announcing that Shaggypaw had been named a warrior and he couldn't be there since he was sitting vigil. His new name is Shaggyscar.

 _Not a big difference form Shaggystar. Eaglestar has a nice ring to it, and Breezestar is just plain cool. But we all know Tigerstar sounds the best._

The gathering broke up, and everyone started to talk to their friends from different Clans

Tigerpaw sat where he was, looking around.

Dawnpaw brushed past him. "Meet me here tomorrow night," she hissed in his ear.

"Why?" he hissed after her, but she was already gone.

The cats started to cluster together in their own Clans.

ThunderClan was the first Clan to leave.

 _Why would Dawnpaw possibly want to meet with me?_ He pondered that question the whole way back to camp.

He stopped Leafpool before she entered camp.

"What? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. But you need to come up with who the father of your kits is."

Leafpool sighed. "I keep putting that off because I don't know who could possibly be these kits father." Leafpool narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your friend." He knew not to lose his temper with her. "It could be Mousewhisker. He doesn't have a mate. I'll go get him."

Leafpool nodded, and Tigerpaw walked back into camp. He went in the Warriors den and lightly prodded Mousewhisker.

"What?" groaned Mousewhisker.

"I need you to come with me."

Mousewhisker didn't move at first, then he dragged himself out of the den, and out of camp.

Leafpool was waiting patiently.

"What do you want?" Mousewhisker grumbled.

"For you to father my kits."

Mousewhisker stared at her. "You-you do?"

She nodded. "Will you?"

Mousewhisker nodded. "I guess so."

"Thanks," purred Leafpool, rubbing against Mousewhisker.

Leafpool went back in camp.

"Is she always like that's?"

"Yep. Always."

"Wow. How do you put up with her?"

"Self control. Having to live with two dummies."

"Ah." Mousewhisker went back in camp.

Tigerpaw continued to sit there, looking at the stars.

 _Is this really what's meant to be? Now back to the question that's troubling me. Should I meet Dawnpaw tomorrow? She's a good cat, but she's not my destiny. I don't want her apart of it._

Somehow, he couldn't stop himself from saying no to her.

* * *

 **So, Tigerpaw is confessing his love for Dawnpaw.**

 **Leafpool is still being figured out. Just so you don't ask, Mousewhisker is the closest living cat that didn't already have a mate, who is near the same age as Leafpool. There's one question answered.**

 **After Harespring's death, Breezepelt became deputy.**

 **My random fact about me: I play DragonSoul: my guild is Backstabbers**

 **Question: Who is your favorite real warriors ship?**

 **You know mine, Leafpool and Crowfeather, my second favorite is Dovewing and Tigerheart.**


	6. A New Start

Tigerpaw quietly crept through the undergrowth. He knew Breezepelt would be mad, but he didn't care. He had missed the previous night also.

He saw the WindClan border stream. He jumped across and bolted through the territory, keeping close to the lake.

 _Please let nobody catch me or Dawnpaw._

 _You know someone will..._ whispered the voice in his head.

 _Why do you always have to be here to ruin everything?!_

 _I'm not ruining anything. It's you who's choosing to be angry at yourself, since I am you..._

 _Worst of all, you are so confusing!_

 _I am you..._ it repeated.

He slowed as he came to the log to get on the island.

He jumped up and was hit by a fresh scent of ShadowClan.

Tigerpaw looked up and saw Dawnpaw pacing the clearing.

Her fur seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He jumped down on the other side of the log bridge and Dawnpaw turned to look at him.

"I was wondering when you'd come."

"Well, sorry for keeping you waiting! Jeez! So why did you want to meet me?"

"I received my warrior name before the gathering yesterday."

"What is it?"

She hesitated. "Dawnbreeze."

"Dawnbreeze," he purred. He started to grow angry at her. "Is that the only reason you wanted to meet with me?"

"No!" fear flashed across her eyes. "Of course not!"

Tigerpaw waited.

Dawnbreeze looked nervous.

Tigerpaw sighed. She was taking too long. "Well?"

"I-I'm with Shaggyscar's kits."

"Why did you tell me?" he hissed.

"I thought you'd want to know!" she wailed.

"Why would I want to know about another tom's kits?" he growled. He extended his claws.

Dawnbreeze took a step back. "Because Shaggyscar's your friend! And I haven't even told him yet!" She fluffed out her fur.

"That means we're done," Tigerpaw whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Dawnbreeze spun to face him. "Yes," she whispered back. "But we'll always be friends, no matter what."

Tigerpaw nodded.

 _Will that be the truth when she knows I'm a Dark Forest cat?_

 _You know she'll reject you, just like everyone else..._

 _I don't need your crappy opinion!_

 _I am you, just what you don't want to admit to yourself..._

"I won't be able to see you as often after the kits are born."

Tigerpaw sighed. "I know. We aren't destin to be together. StarClan must forbid it."

Dawnbreeze nodded back. "StarClan forbid it."

Tigerpaw dipped his head. "It's good to see you, old friend."

He slowly crossed the tree bridge, then ran back to the ThunderClan camp with tears streaming down his face.

 _This must be the start of something new. Something different. Something no one must expect._

He got annoyed that the voice in his head didn't respond.

He stopped outside the ThunderClan camp. He clawed at the ground, then ran to the edge of the lake.

Tigerpaw peered down into the water, looking at his reflection.

He saw the old Tigerstar, except younger. The same eyes, ears, nose scar... Just a different pelt. He noticed the water streaming down his face.

He managed to calm himself down after a few minutes.

He growled.

 _I hate to admit it, but you were right. My destiny isn't with Dawnbreeze. It's with no she-cat. I'm my own cat. I don't need any cat to weaken me._

He got up and ran to the fox set.

He grunted into the set.

The fox came out and faced him. It gave a slight nod.

Tigerpaw ran back to the ThunderClan camp. He went to the apprentice den, laid down in his nest and lay awake there. He didn't want to fall asleep. If he fell asleep, he would be snapped at by Breezepelt.

It felt like a few moons when the sun finally rose, and the dawn patrol went out.

Tigerpaw sat outside the apprentice den. He was staring towards the entrance when a huge group of foxes busted into the camp.

A few broke off to attack Squirrelstar. The rest fought whoever.

Tigerpaw finally joined in after he had a good, private conversation with his fox friend.

He threw himself into the foxes attacking Squirrelstar. He managed to drive them off after a few good scratches to each, and some grunting to thank them and that he was sorry about the bloodshed.

Squirrelstar crouched close to the ground panting. Blood dripped from her flanks, and she had a big gash in her ear. She looked up at Tigerpaw.

He stared her in the eye.

"Thank you," she rasped. "For saving me."

He dipped his head. "I would do anything to protect this Clan."

"I think it's time you became a warrior."

Tigerpaw was excited that his plan had worked.

 _They're gonna find out..._

 _You ruin everything! Why can't you just let me be for once?_

Tigerpaw sighed. He hated that voice in his head.

He followed Squirrelstar out of her den.

She jumped onto the Highledge and called a Clan meeting.

The whole Clan looked very battered.

"Tigerpaw has proven loyal to this Clan. It's time he becomes a real part."

Murmurs rippled through the Clan.

"Tigerpaw saved me from the foxes. If he didn't, I would've been ripped to shreds," she told ThunderClan. "Tigerpaw, please step forward."

He calmly stepped forward.

"I, Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Squirrelstar looked down at Tigerpaw. "Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw hesitated, then replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerstrike. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

She jumped off the Highledge, and rested her nuzzle on top of the new Tigerstrike's head.

He licked her shoulder in return like any loyal warrior.

"Tigerstrike! Tigerstrike!" the Clan cheered.

Tigerstrike got up and sat outside the camp. He sat vigil for the rest of the night.

He looked up as Frostpaw came out the entrance.

"You served your time," Frostpaw said in a strange voice.

Tigerstrike stretched. He hadn't realized how stiff and sore he had been sitting for most of the night. "Thank you kind, young she-cat," he replied in a high-pitched voice. He couldn't help but smirking.

Frostpaw giggled. "I asked Squirrelstar if we could go hunting . . . And she said she was fine with it," she said in a more serious voice

"Oh?" he asked, surprised.

 _You should've guessed; you know she likes you..._

 _I guess I have been a bit stupid to not pay attention to that._

Frostpaw nodded. "Let's go." She scurried off away from the lake.

Tigerstrike ran after her.

She suddenly stopped.

He skidded past her. "What?" he hissed in her ear.

"I smell eagle."

A shadow suddenly fell across the two young cats.

Frostpaw froze, and Tigerstrike looked up. He saw the brown and white feathers.

He sat back on his haunches, wiggled them, and then sprang into the air.

The eagle squawked in alarm as Tigerstrike pulled it down. It tried to flap away.

Frostpaw launched herself out of nowhere and dragged her claws down the eagle's wing that she gripped.

The eagle screeched again, and tried to bite her.

Tigerstrike bit hard into its neck feathers.

Almost instantly, it stopped squirming.

The two cats fell to the ground, holding the eagle between them.

He smiled across at Frostpaw. She looked smug.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Just about what a good team we make."

"We do make a pretty good team," he replied.

He felt something that he hadn't felt with anyone except Dawnbreeze. He still wasn't sure what it was.

He noticed Frostpaw eyeing the eagle hungrily.

"When as the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday, at sunhigh."

"Go ahead and eat then," Tigerstrike said.

 _I have other stuff to worry about._

 _Like Breezepelt and how much trouble you'll be in..._

His pelt tingled and stood on end.

Frostpaw immediately stopped chewing and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he sighed.

Frostpaw jumped over the eagle and sat next to him. She pressed into him.

"Whatever it is, I'll face it with you."

 _This isn't something you want to face._

 _Its her choice if she gets killed..._

 _I don't want her to die!_

Tigerstrike flinched. He didn't think he could will himself to say that, let alone just blurt it in his head.

 _I've never felt so strongly for anyone except Dawnbreeze._

"What is wrong with you? You're acting really strange," she said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm really fine. I just am thinking about some problems I have."

She licked his ear. "I can help."

He shook his head. "Not these problems. These are my personal problems."

"I can still help you through them."

Tigerstrike sighed. "Do you get everything you want?"

She laughed. "Most things. You seem to be hard to convince."

"Are you mooning over anyone?" he blurted out.

Frostpaw immediately got quiet and looked him in the eye. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry for asking. It just slipped out. Who are you mooning over?"

"It's okay. I forgive you." She hesitated. "Do I have to tell you?"

Tigerstrike looked away.

She buried her face in his neck fur. "You," she mumbled.

He fought to keep himself calm.

 _What is wrong with me? I knew she'd say that! Why am I overreacting?_

He growled and extended his claws.

Frostpaw pulled away from him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I should tell you."

"It's... not you," he choked out. "Its... me."

She calmed herself, then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You don't need to. It's me who needs to."

"It's just that... I... dont really want... to lose you."

Tigerstrike felt his heart flutter.

 _No! I can't feel this way about her! I'm my own cat! My only weakness is love. I can't have any weaknesses!_

"Thank you for this lovely morning. May I suggest we don't mention it to anyone?" he asked politely.

Frostpaw smiled. "I won't tell a soul." She learned near him so that he felt her breath on his nose.

All Tigerstrike's senses went numb. He couldn't pull himself away from her.

He pressed his muzzle to hers really fast and hard.

He heard Frostpaw gasp for breath as she didn't expect him to do that.

She gave in and pressed her muzzle harder into his.

Tigerstrike started to breath harder. He still couldn't will himself away from her.

Finally Frostpaw had to pull away. She stared into his eyes. "What... was... that?" she asked between gasps.

"I have no idea," he gasped. "Burst of energy."

She licked his cheek. "This is the best morning I've had. Just wait til we're older!"

Tigerstrike stared at her as she got up. He stayed there even after she had left a while ago.

 _Did that really happen?_

 _Yes..._

 _Did I really enjoy it?_

 _Yes..._

 _Is that what my life's supposed to be?_

He didn't hear anything.

 _Oh really? You can't answer that?_

 _Even I don't know your future..._

Tigerstrike sighed happily.

 _My life has changed once more. I thought I loved Dawnbreeze. I love Frostpaw. I thought I was the worst cat. Now I'm not, thanks to missing the last few nights. Breezepelt is gonna kill me. Better prepare myself by training._

Tigerstrike got up, and ran to the abandoned Twoleg den to train.

* * *

 **Even I didn't predict that and I'm the author.**

 **Anyway, Tigerstrike isn't gonna change for Frostpaw. He's the same evil cat he was during Firestar's younger days. Or atleast I'm trying for that.**

 **Question of the day/week: who is your favorite ship so far? DawnXTiger, FrostXTiger, DawnXShaggy, or LeafXCrow?**

 **Mine is honestly DawnXTiger. I may incorporate more of them, depending on how many people like each ship.**

 **Random thing bout me: I am horrible at writing spoofs, which you probably figured out, so I'll say something else, too. I have read almost all the Twilght saga. I'm almost done with Breaking Dawn.**


	7. The Darkest Love

Tigerstrike felt his muscles ripple as he walked back to the ThunderClan camp.

 _I've been training or almost a whole day. Everyone will be wondering where I was._

He held his head high, despite everything that had happened to him.

He almost ran into Leafpool.

She was wide-eyed and looked tired.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Do I look okay?" she snapped. She sighed.

Tigerstrike took a step back.

"Sorry. It's just been a lot with my kits and my problems."

Tigerstrike nodded slowly. "I understand. It's a big responsibility to be a parent."

Leafpool suddenly gasped.

Tigerstrike looked hard and saw pain flare in her eyes.

She crouched close to the ground and groaned.

He hurried next to her, and she heavily leaned into him.

They went back to camp as fast as Tigerstrike could manage.

Mousewhisker met them in the middle of the clearing. He ran to the medicine den as soon as he understood what was going on.

Tigerstrike continued to help Leafpool to the medicine den.

When Jayfeather went in, he shoved Tigerstrike out.

Tigerstrike hissed and backed out. He ran out of camp as he heard someone calling him.

"Wait, Tigerstrike. What's going on?" He recognized it as Frostpaw.

He continued to run until he reached the fox set. He grunted in and got no reply.

Tigerstrike burst in and looked around.

After his eyes got used to the lighting, he noticed the fox was gone.

He headed to the nest in the corner and laid down.

He laid awake for a few minutes, staring at the set's top.

He finally fell asleep and woke up in the Dark Forest.

Breezepelt slashed him across his face and Tigerstrike staggered.

He tried to swipe back at Breezepelt, but missed because of the blood dripping into his eyes.

"Where have you been? The others are becoming stronger than you because of the days you missed!" Breezepelt growled.

"I've been trying to figure out the rest of my life," he snapped back.

Breezepelt launched himself at Tigerstrike. Tigerstrike rolled to the right side.

"I see you've still been training."

"I thought you'd have been practicing."

He felt a new set of claws rake his back. Tigerstrike gasped in pain.

He twisted and was looking at Shaggyscar.

"I thought you cared for us!" he snarled.

"I do!" he snarled back.

Tigerstrike kicked his hind legs as hard as he could and Shaggyscar staggered backwards.

Tigerstrike got up and launched himself like a bullet at Shaggyscar, pinning him to the ground. He bit hard at his former friend's neck fur. Blood soon welled up.

Shaggyscar started gasping for breath. "You... Realize... That if... If you kill me... You... You leave kits... Kits fatherless," he rasped.

"I know," Tigerstrike growled around his neck fur.

Breezepelt locked his jaws around Tigerstrike's neck, pulling him off Shaggyscar.

Shaggyscar gasped and laid unmoving except for his harsh breathing.

"He's your friend," growled Breezepelt.

"No, you're wrong. He _was_ my friend." Tigerstrike twisted around and clawed out Breezepelt's left eye.

Breezepelt hissed and staggered backward, blood dripping down his face. He launched himself at Tigerstrike.

Tigerstrike leapt over Breezepelt before he reached him. He dragged his claws from Breezepelt's neck to the base of his tail.

"Good," growled a new voice Tigerstrike didn't recognize.

He spun around and came face to face with a very muscled, big cat who was white with a black chest and black paw tips and a strange golden stripe that ran from his nose, to his neck, down his back, and to the tip of his tail.

"And you are?" Tigerstrike growled.

"I'm Silver Sun. You?"

"Why should I tell you?" Tigerstrike growled.

Silver Sun's neck fur stood on end. He looked twice as big as Tigerstrike.

Silver Sun stared into Tigerstrike's eyes. Tigerstrike stared back into his brilliant orange eyes. He felt as if the other tom was staring into his soul.

"I'm Tigerstrike," he finally managed to spit out.

"Tigerstrike," Silver Sun said, thoughtful. "Are you the great Tigerstar I've heard so much about?"

Tigerstrike nodded. "I'm as Tigerstar as they come."

Silver Sun aimed a blow at Tigerstrike's face.

He staggered back.

"You fool!" Silver Sun hissed. "Love is the worst weakness of all! You've always had it. First with Goldenflower, then with Sasha, and now with Dawnbreeze and Frostpaw!"

Tigerstrike flinched. "I don't suppose you're any better?" he snapped.

"I've never loved anyone."

Tigerstrike momentarily broke his gaze away and noticed Breezepelt sitting near them, with Shaggyscar leaning heavily on him.

Tigerstrike forced his fur to lie flat and sat down.

Silver Sun just sat down, his fur still fluffed out.

"Who are you?" asked Tigerstrike, calmer.

"Someone to help _the Storm_."

"Please tell me you're not talking about the omen thing."

Silver Sun kept his mouth shut.

Tigerstrike growled and clawed at the ground.

 _Why does everyone tell me about_ the Storm.

 _You're the Storm..._

 _You really think so?_

 _Ask yourself..._

He took a deep breath.

Silver Sun stared at him, clearly irritated. "You know the omen, right?"

Tigerstrike nodded.

"Do you know what it means?"

Tigerstrike shook his head.

Silver Sun sighed and took a deep breath.

"This is gonna be a long night."

After a lot of talking, Tigerstrike finally woke up in the fox set.

The fox still wasn't back, which confused him.

He looked up as he smelled the scent of another cat. He was relieved when he saw Frostpaw.

She ran over to him and pressed her muzzle in his bloody neck fur.

"Squirrelstar was beginning to worry. You've been gone for two days now!"

Tigerstrike pulled back and stared at her.

 _I've been in the Dark Forest for two day? It felt like hours!_

"What's changed while I've been gone?"

She looked away from him. She sat down where the two cats' fur was almost brushing.

"Zebrapaw is now Zebrafur, Crowpaw is Crowstorm, Lightningpaw is Lightningstrike..." she trailed off.

"And?"

"And..."

He nudged her. "What are you not saying?"

She suddenly looked him in the eye and he couldn't look away. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"I am now Frostfire."

Tigerstrike took her all in. She did look older and more mature for two days. He took a deep breath.

"You aren't happy? I thought you'd be celebrating at the exciting news."

"How is it exciting?"

"We can be together! Be mates, start a family..." he stopped listening as she went on and on about the possibilities.

 _Love is the worst weakness of all!_ He remembered Silver Sun's words and sighed.

Frostfire stopped talking and looked at him. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," he murmured.

She narrowed her eyes. "I told you, I can help you through whatever is troubling you."

Tigerstrike felt his heart speed up. He felt his body stand up and tower over Frostfire. He wasn't in control of himself.

She looked up at him questioningly.

Tigerstrike started to breath harder.

"What's wrong?" asked Frostfire, wary.

He pressed his muzzle to her neck and slowly dragged his muzzle up and down.

Frostfire's breathing started to turn to gasps. "What are you doing?" she breathed.

"I have no idea. I can't control myself."

"I think I like this side of you," she whispered.

He lightly bit her scruff.

She suddenly got into a crouching position.

Tigerstrike hesitated, her scruff in his mouth.

Both cats were breathing hard.

He moved himself into a position where he was hovered over Frostfire.

Tigerstrike heard a gasp and let her scruff go and looked at the entrance.

Silver Sun was staring at the two cats.

Tigerstrike quickly scrambled off her while she stayed like that, blinking in confusion.

Silver Sun left the set.

Tigerstrike looked at his paws.

 _He doesn't want me to be with Frostfire or any other she-cat._

Frostfire brushed her fur against him. "So close," she breathed.

"It's too early anyway. Besides, you just became a warrior."

"That doesn't matter! The only thing that matters is our love!"

 _No! That's the only thing that shouldn't matter! The Dark Forest is more important to me now._

He twined his tail with hers and stood up.

She stood up too, pressing into him. "It's never to early to be a mother," she whispered.

"There is such thing as to early to be a father, though."

She sighed. "You are the only cat I can't completely charm to my liking."

Tigerstrike snorted. "That sounds good to me."

Frostfire smirked. "To you. To me, that's horrible."

He nuzzled her. "Let's get back to camp."

She nodded and they headed back to camp.

Once in camp, Tigerstrike headed straight for the nursery.

Leafpool sleepily looked up at him. "Tigerstrike? Is that you? I was wondering if you'd come back."

"There's too many cats for me to leave. So, how are your kits? How many do you have?"

"They're all healthy and sweet, like all kits. I have five."

"You must be busy."

"I am." She yawned.

"I'll let you get your rest. You need it with five kits to take care of."

Leafpool nodded and curled around her kits.

Tigerstrike silently walked out of the nursery.

 _One part of me is ready to be a father, and another part agrees with Silver Sun. Love is the worst weakness. If I become a father, I share more love with others. That is not a good thing. Having more than one love is bad._

 _Silver Sun is wrong, and you know it..._

 _You can't accuse someone until you know them!_

 _You seem to already know him..._

 _Why do you have to so smart?_

 _Follow your heart. If it leads to the Dark Forest, go there. If it leads to Frostfire, go there. It's your choice, not anyone else's..._

 _Maybe you're right. I haven't been listening to my heart. I don't think ever._

Tigerstrike sighed.

 _Where is my life headed?_

* * *

 **Poor Frostfire. She loves him, and he's sort of an idiot.**

 **Question: Which of my developed OC is your favorite? (Tigerstrike, Frostfire, Crowstrom, Shaggyscar, Eaglepaw, Dawnbreeze, or Silver Sun)**

 **Mine's Silver Sun. He's an interesting character I made while writing this chapter.**

 **Random Fact: I like to watch shows from before the 21st century.**

 **Please comment/review/PM, if you liked it follow and fav. I thank everyone for their important feedback.**


End file.
